


Absence

by It_started_out_as_a_feeling



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Captured, F/F, F/M, Hurt Jughead Jones, Violence, idk - Freeform, jughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_started_out_as_a_feeling/pseuds/It_started_out_as_a_feeling
Summary: Disontinued. Sorry, if anyone wants to continue, feel free to. Im just not into Riverdale anymore and its hard writing for it when I dont enjoy it. Sorry again to disappoint





	1. Chapter 1

Archie walked into his room, seeing his roommate curled up on the floor at the foot of his bed. Archie walked passed him, saying: 'Hey Jughead, you okay with pizza for dinner? My dad's working late so he said we can order some food,' he finished, dumping his jacket on his bed and moving to his desk to start on some homework. When he received no reply, he asked 'Jug?' and turned around to see his friend.

Jughead was staring into space with glassy eyes, in the same position he was when Archie came in. Archie stood up, worry evident on his face.

'Jug, you good?' he slowly approached the beanie-clad teen and knelt down next to him.

'Jughead?' He started shaking his friend's shoulder, trying to bring him back to reality. Jughead jumped.

'Archie, what-'

'Jug! What just happened?' Confusion dawned on Jughead's face.

'What are you talking about?' He asked, uncurling his body from its fetal position. 'Jug, you just, like, I don't know, zoned out… Are you okay?'

Jughead stared cluelessly, eyebrow raised, 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' He stood up, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. Archie searched his brain for an explanation to this mystery. What had happened?

'Um, Arch, I think I'm gonna catch some sleep.' Jughead said, rubbing his tired eyes again.

At that, Archie hit a metaphoric light bulb.

'Jug, that could have been an absence seizure! I learnt about it in school! It's caused by stress and not enough sleep. Have you been sleeping properly? Have you been stressing about anything?'

Jughead suddenly looked uncomfortable and started rubbing his arm. 'Arch, I'm fine.'

Archie's eyes narrowed, clearly unconvinced. 'Don't pull that Jug, I've known you my whole life. I can tell when you're lying,'

'Archie, as I said, I. Am. Fine.'

Archie crossed his arms. 'I'm not letting this go, Forsythe.'

'Well, I am, Archibald.'

'Listen, Jughead, I'm trying to help you out here, so please tell me what it is.

Jughead simply crossed his arms stubbornly.

'Okay, Jug, that's it. If you don't tell me and let me help you out, I'm going to tell Betty that somethings up and she won't be happy you didn't tell her. And I know how you hate making her stressed or upset. So?'

Jughead looked exasperated, then thoughtful, then hesitant, before muttering, 'Ugh, I hate you... Fine! I'll tell you but on one condition. Don't. Tell. Betty. Got it?'

At Archie's nod, he lifted one hand to his forehead, rubbing it down his face to rest at his mouth. 'Arch, I'm in trouble.' He began pacing. 'Big trouble.' Jughead quickly became nervous and uneasy. He kept looking out the window as if someone was listening or watching. 'Archie, I... I don't know what to do!' he cried anxiously, closing the blinds so no one could look in.

'Jug, calm down, and tell me what's going on,' Archie said quietly, putting a hand on Jughead's shoulder and pushing him down t sit on his bed. 'Don't rush and just start at the beginning.'

Archie listened as Jughead told him about a Penny Peabody. This ex-Serpent and now a Ghoulie who had threatened Jughead, his father, and Betty. She made Jughead do illegal things and had already hurt Jughead. Nothing too major, just 'minor knife wounds here and there.' Archie could see why this was making Jughead stressed. And then, Jughead told Archie the really bad news. Penny Peabody had called Jughead an hour earlier declaring that she was looking for him now, and when she did, she'd kill Jughead.

'Jug, you have to tell someone!'

'No, if I tell the police, she said she'll hurt my dad or Betty! And you promised not to tell Betty!'

'Jug, if Bettys in danger, she needs to know to be prepared. And if Penny wants to kill you, we at least have to tell my dad so he knows someone living in his house is on the top of someone's murder list!'

Jughead's eyes lowered to the floor. 'Yeah, about that, Arch... I've think its best for me to leave.'

'What?! Jug, you need to be somewhere safe! Penny doesn't know you're here so until she's gone, you gotta stay!'

'Archie, by staying here, I'm putting both you and your dad in danger and I'm starting to feel like I'm intruding. And if I stay, you'll tell your dad, and he probably doesn't want someone leading a murderer to his son.'

Archie ran his hands through his hair. 'Then where will you go?'

'I don't know yet, maybe back to the school or maybe even my dad's. Probably the school, I don't want my dad knowing about Penny.'

'Wait, your dad doesn't know? Jug, you have to at least tell him! Or, even better, tell the Sheriff and order protection from him!'

'Archie, I appreciate the concern, but please don't tell anyone.' Jughead started picking up his belongings and stuffing them in his large bag. 'I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, I doubt Penny is even close to the Northside of Riverdale. I'll just stay on the Northside and I should be good.' With that, he shouldered his bag and straightened his iconic beanie. 'Archie, thank you so much for letting me stay and tell your dad I said thanks too.' He took a small envelope out of his pocket and placed it in Archie's hand. 'Give this to your dad too, will you? It's the rest of my money to say thanks for letting me stay this long. And I know your dad will want to help, but I need to handle this one alone,' he finished, putting a hand on Archie's shoulder. Archie nodded in shock. He hated himself for letting Jughead walk out that door and back onto the streets. Back into the open and into Penny's grasp.

The next day, Jughead was reported missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, for starters, he was still alive.

Meaning, Penny's plan wasn't exactly to kill Jughead. More like hold him for ransom to get FP Jones, Jugheads father, to 'cooperate'. How splendid.

He opened his eyes, looking at his situation. He was sitting on the floor in the middle of a room, his hands tied behind his back and to a pole. His vision was fuzzy ad his head throbbed.

What happened again? Oh yeah, right. He'd left Archie's and was heading to Pop's. He'd been halfway there when he heard a feminine voice say something like

'I told you so,' before something hit him in the head, and he was engulfed by darkness.

And then he'd woken up here.

In a dark room. Alone. Cold. Hungry.

Jughead tried looking around. It was so dark; he could barely see anything. In front of him, he could just make out the door. Most likely a false sense of hope. Thanks Penny.

Jughead sat back against the pole, trying to get into a comfortable position but it was no use. He sighed, mentally kicking himself.

How could he have been so stupid? Archie was right, he should have stayed. He just didn't want to be a burden, a nuisance.

He wondered if anyone had realised, he was gone. He didn't know what time it was, so he had no idea how long he'd been out.

He'd called Pop, asking if he could stay the night and insisted it only be one. He was glad Pop was so kind.

Did Betty know what was going on? Did Archie tell her? If he had, Jughead wasn't sure if he was glad or not. Betty was a great detective; she was his Nancy Drew. But if she knew, she was in danger. Jughead didn't want that. Not for Betty, not for Archie, not even Veronica. Even though he wasn't sure what he thought of Veronica.

Light suddenly filtered through the room as the door opened. Jughead squinted against the light, his eyes gradually adjusting.

When they did, he was, unfortunately, met face to face with Penny Peabody.

'Hi, Jughead,' she said sweetly. 'How are you feeling?'

'Been better,' he replied, 'but I think I should get going now,' he said, raising an eyebrow.

'Hmmm, yeah I don't think so, Juggie,' she said, grabbing his chin and digging her nails into his skin. 'You owe me,' she said, pushing harder.

Jughead felt warm blood trickle down his chin. He just glared at Penny, waiting.

He didn't have to wait long. She curled her fist up and swung it at his head. He welcomed the darkness that ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I'm not good at writing lots at a time lol


End file.
